Why couldn't I have been homeschooled!
by MrsRayKon
Summary: Tyson starts high school with his best friends, Max and Kenny. But a new student from China only causes trouble for him. And who is this mysterious Kai Hiwatari? Possible TysonXHilary or TysonXKai... Not sure yet...
1. The first day of school

**Hello again and Happy New Year! I've been working on this for a while now, I hope you like it. It's just a basic AU Schoolfic from Tyson's point of view. Possible TysonXKai or TysonXHilary not sure yet. Leave a review saying what you'd prefer... If you want... Anyway, please read it (and review it), I will love you forever.**  
**Disclaimer: Beyblade? Mine? Yeah right!**

**Warning: Use of drugs, abuse and self harm in later chapters...**

****************  
"Yo dawg! You're gonna be late on your first day if you don't hurry up!" Grandpa yelled.  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I yelled back. I should probably explain. I'm late for everything. My name's Tyson Granger. Today's my first day of high school. Luckily, I'm in the same form as my two most bestest friends in the whole world, Maxie and Kenny! Those two are awesome! Max is funny and supporting while Kenny is brainy and logical. They're exact opposites, but we all get along great. We've been best friends since we were 3!

"Bye Grandpa!" I shout as I exit the dojo.  
"Se ya later homie! Have a good day!" I heard Grandpa yell as I turn a corner. I'm gonna be late I know it! What a great way to start the new year! Anyway, I finally make it to school just as the bell rings. I manage to find my form room without too much trouble though, my brother used to go here.

"Tyson Granger?"  
I heard my name.  
"I'm here!" I yell, pushing the door open and running in. Yes! I did it! I begin looking around the room. Hmm, popular girls over there, a few nerds over here, ordinary kids, nothing special... I recognise most of then from middle school anyway... Then I see Max and Kenny. Kenny is on his laptop (no surprise there. I think he should propose to it.), while Max is talking to some kid. I don't recognise him, he looks foreign. He's also a bit creepy. His ears are pointy and its almost like he has... Fangs... His eyes are pure golden and his hair is long. And I mean really long. Like sweep-the-floor-mr-rapunzel kinda long. Anyway... He looks friendly, maybe a bit shy. But nice.  
"Maxie! Chief! Hey guys how are ya?!" I greet them while Max pulls me into one of his famous noogies!  
"Tyson! So good to see you again! I missed you so much! But America was awesome! I can't believe we're in high school! It's so awesome! Also, the Chief is in thinking mode, so don't bug him. He's trying to make some kind of progress tracker... Thing... I dunno! Anyway! I've missed you. Oh! I almost forgot! This is Ray. He just transferred here from China." He said all in one breath.  
"Hey." I said to Ray. He gave me a small smile and bowed his head a bit.  
"Oh, Ray doesn't talk much. You know... Strong silent type or something..." Max told me.

"Kai Hiwatari?" The teacher called.  
Kai... I recognise that name... I think he went to my old school... But Kai was always pretty popular, I'd hardly ever spoken to him...  
"Here." His voice was deep and cold. I did not want to get in his way.  
"Anyway Ty, what lesson do you have first? I have maths and the chief has geography. Oh! And Ray has French! I'm really looking forward to maths! It's so cool to meet new people! Kenny, as you know will come top in all his classes! I swear, he's related to Albert Einstein!" Max said.  
"Einstein was German, Max. The most German person I know is Robert Jürgens." Kenny butted in.  
"I have French too. Hey Ray, maybe we're in the same class!" I said. I looked at Ray, waiting for an answer but the guy just shrugged his shoulders. He was really starting to get on my nerves.  
"Raymond Kon?"  
Ray's eyes flew open, he looked at the teacher. She looked back at him and smiled.  
"Here..." He said, quietly. He seemed worried about something.  
"You okay?" Max asked and clapped a hand on Ray's shoulder. Ray winced, and let out a small whimper. That guy's a freak.  
"Are you alright? I didn't mean to hurt you." Max voice was so reassuring.  
"It's fine." Wow. That's the most I've heard him say yet!  
"Hello everyone and welcome to Springwell High School. I'm your form tutor, Miss. Kincaid. Now then, I'd like us to all go around the room and say something about ourselves. We'll start at the front and work our way back wards." She smiled at a girl on the front row. The girl stood.  
"Ehem. My names Hilary and I'm going to become Japan's first woman president." Ugh. Hilary. She was class president every year and she's so annoying! Anyway, everyone says something about themselves... Jack likes football, Emma owns four horses, Kai... I wonder what Kai will say. I don't have to wait long, he's up next! He stands up, looking like he doesn't give a damn, like we're all crap.  
"I'm Kai. I like fire." Well that was... Lovely... As I wander about my imagination, I feel Max nudge my shoulder. It's then that I realise its my turn. I want to say something cool... I know! I stand up, grinning.  
"I'm Tyson and I can eat 10 hotdogs in one minute!" I watch as people react. Some disgusted, some amazed. Some find it funny. Kai... Well, he just stares at me. I smile at him, hoping to get a smile back. I don't. He turns to look out the window. Jerk. Kenny goes next. He stands up, but keeps his eyes fixed on his laptop.  
"I'm Kenny, I'm intellectual and I like computer technology." Typical Chief. Learning to speak Martian is easier that learning science talk. People stare at him before moving to look at Maxie.  
"Hi! I'm Maxwell James Tate! But you can call me Max! Or Maxie! Hehe! Anywho... I love the colour orange!" Hah! No surprise there... When he's not in this stupid navy uniform, he can usually be seen wearing a neon orange pair of dungarees! If he wore anymore of it, he'd turn into one! Hmm... Ray next... I wonder if he'll speak...  
"I... Uh... I..." Ray sighs before shaking his head. Poor guy. I wonder why he doesn't talk. Does he struggle with the language? I don't think so... He seems to understand what people say. Maybe he's just antisocial... Hmm... Anyway.  
"Are you okay?" Miss. Kincaid asked him. He nods, and looks at his feet. He then turns to look at Max.  
"That's Ray. He doesn't like talking." Max says giggling. After that it was off to our first lesson.  
"Good luck Ty! Try not to get into too much trouble!" Max giggled as he left for maths.  
"Bye Maxie!" I yelled after him.

When we got to our French lesson our teacher Madame Hadida was so nice. Let me tell you now, a French lesson with a guy who doesn't speak- that was a laugh. I kinda feel sorry for him though...  
"Ray, could you please recite the following paragraph in French please?" Her voice was stern but also calming. The guy really didn't know what to do. At first he looked scared, but I could slowly see him getting frustrated.  
"Is there a problem?"  
Ray shook his head and stood up. I had no idea what he was planning on doing. Everyone was staring at him, but he didn't seem to care- or even notice. It's like he's in his own little world. Before I could stop him, he took his bag, and left. Everyone stared after him. Is there more to Ray than meets the eye? I got up to go after him but I was held back.  
"Kai?" Yes, that's right. Kai was holding onto my shirt with one hand, the other one in front of my face to stop me going any further.  
"Leave him kid, I reckon he needs some time alone." Kai was stern.  
"He's my friend, I'm going after him." I said, trying to sound even sterner. I pushed him away and went after Ray. I could feel all eyes on me, but I honestly didn't care...


	2. From bad to worse

**Yay! Chapter 2! Go me! I hope you enjoy and stuff!**  
**Disclaimer and warnings: see chapter 1**  
*****************

I was near the school gates, when I saw him, behind the janitors hut.  
"Ray!" I shouted, he looked at me, then looked away again. There was something in his hand but I was too far away to see what it was. As I got closer, I could see exactly what it was. It was a cigarette. Ray was smoking. He sat down on a wall and carried on breathing in the smoke.  
"Ray!" I shouted again. This time he didn't even bother looking up. When I reached the wall, I sat down next to him.  
"Hey, what's up? You alright?" I asked. What he said next... Well, if I wasn't so concerned, I might've laughed.  
"_Fuck_ off." I couldn't believe it. One of the first ten words he'd said to me was a swear word. I didn't expect this from him. He sighed.  
"Sorry. I don't mean it. Thanks for coming after me, I just got so angry. It's so frustrating... Not being able to talk to people... It's an anxiety thing... You probably think I'm a freak now don't you?" His words were quiet and angry.  
"No! Not at all! I'm more concerned that anything. I mean, you _smoke_! Also, you say you can't talk to people but you're talking to me." I replied. I tried to keep my voice in control.  
"I'm not really talking to you. It's the weed." I could feel my mouth drop open. Not only did this guy smoke, but he did _drugs_! "Whenever I get stoned or high or drunk..." His sentence trailed off. I opened my mouth to speak but someone stopped me.  
"Hey! You two! What on _earth_ do you think you're doing!?" It was Mr. Pope, the geography teacher. He was Hiro's form tutor. Lucky for me, Hiro was a straight A student and never got on the bad side of... Well... Anyone! "Are you skipping class!? And you-" he pointed at Ray. "Are you _smoking_?!" Oh shit! Ray was stoned! He can't talk to a teacher in this state.  
"Yes. Yes I am." Idiot.  
"That's it! You two! Headteacher's office. NOW!" He grabbed us both by the shoulder. Then it happened again. Ray screamed in pain, clutching his shoulder. What is up with that? But Mr. Pope didn't seem to care.

The Headteacher's office was pretty big. If I wasn't in so much trouble, I might've taken a minute to admire the various paintings around the room. Ray's bag had been confiscated. They'd found a few various drugs in there, three lighters, tobacco, cigarette papers and a can of cider. Seriously, how could he fit it all in there?! We were called in. I was trying to straighten my blazer, I thought if I'd look nice then it might help me. Then I looked at Ray. His tie was loose and his top button was undone. His shirt was untucked and his eyes were still a bit red. Fuck. Shit. This guy is seriously messed up. I opened the door to his personal office. There he was. Mr. Parker. I'd heard rumours about this guy. He was scarier in person than on the welcome to school leaflets. Or it might be because we were in trouble. Either way, he was creepy.  
"Boys, sit down." If Kai was stern, this guy was the fucking devil. We sat down, without hesitation. My heart was thumping. I'd been in trouble before, but never this serious. Mr. Parker began talking. "Now then. It has come to my attention that you've been skipping class and you" he pointed at Ray. "Have been smoking drugs. This is not acceptable. But before I punish you, do you have anything to tell me?" He glared at us, brown eyes filled with disgust.  
"It was all me sir." I stared at Ray. This guy was putting his education on the line for me. Wow. "I got pissed off and all Tyson did was come after me. Please sir, don't punish him."  
"Granger, is this true?" Shit, it's my turn to talk...  
"I, uh... Yes sir." Oh god. Now I feel bad. I'm off the hook and Ray's probably going to get it twice as bad... I'm such a bad friend.  
"Alright Granger, you're free to go. This time. But don't ever let me catch you sneaking off again." I stood up, starting to make my way to the door.  
"Yes sir, thank you sir." I said, before leaving. I can only imagine what kind of trouble Ray was going to get in...

I returned back to French 10 minutes before the end of the lesson. I opened the door.  
"Bonjour Madame." I said. Everyone looked at me. Including Kai.  
"Bonjour Tyson. Please take this worksheet and return to your desk." I could feel all eyes baring into me. Our teacher left the room. Crap. As soon as she shut the door, I was bombarded with questions.  
"Did you get in trouble?"  
"Where's Ray?"  
"What happened?"  
"Is it true Ray did drugs?" I decided to ignore everyone's questions, especially that last one. I'm sure they'd all find out eventually. Everyone soon understood that I wouldn't answer and all turned back to their French work. All except Kai. I could still feel him ruby eyes staring at me...


	3. Karma is a bitch

**Yaaay! New chapter! Sorry this one is a bit short... Writers block is a bitch... Anyway, just be glad I've updated! ^_^**

**Disclaimer and Warnings: See chapter 1**

The bell rang. A funny feeling fell into the pit of my stomach. How would I explain this one to Max and Chief?

"Tyson Granger! Spill the beans right now!" Maxie's voice was angry. Help. "What happened!? Emily York told me you'd got into trouble with Ray! The guy's practically a fucking mouse!? Did you get him into trouble!? I swear Tyson if you did anything to that boy I'll-"  
"Maxie chill. I didn't get Ray into trouble. If anything, he got me into trouble."  
"What!?" They both yelled. I explained what happened. Then chief slapped me round the face. Despite his size, the kid sure can pack a punch. Then something extraordinary happened. Kai came up to us. Yeah, that's right. Kai 'I probably eat babies' Hiwatari approached us. Today was not a good day.  
"Tyson. Why didn't you listen to me? I told you not to go after him. And then you landed yourself in the headmasters office. You should've left him." God, he was starting to get on my nerves. Before I could stop myself, I said something I knew I shouldn't have.  
"Shut the fuck up, Kai." And that is how I received my second slap of the day. Before I could sock him one, he left, bag slung casually over one shoulder.

Not much happened for the rest of the day, but by lunchtime, I had become famous. Also rumours spread. Apparently Ray and I were making out, I've also heard when I found him, he was cutting. Apparently I got stoned too... Seriously they were getting out of control. But if I was getting this, I didn't want to know what rumours Ray was getting. Speaking of Ray, we did see him once more that day.

It was during lunch time, we were sat in the hall. He was with the school counsellor. It looked like he'd been crying. Alot of people in our year stopped what they were doing and stared at him. He ignored them. I reckon by now then the effects of his joint had worn off. He'd probably gone back to being shy. He didn't look anywhere but his shoes. The counsellor opened her mouth.  
"Please Ray." She said quietly. He shook his head, bangs falling in front of his eyes. "Ray, I'm here to help. Please tell me what's going on." He shook his head again and walked away.


	4. You should always listen to your elders

**Ahaha! Yay! Update! This one is kinda short, but I've already got my next chapter written! I hope you enjoy it and please Review! ^_^**  
"Hey bro, how was your first day?"  
"Shit."  
"Yo, don't use that language in front of your old man! You wanna talk about it?"  
"No." I said, turning towards my bedroom. Grandpa grabbed my shoulder.  
"You're not going anywhere 'til you tell me what's goin' on. You dig?" I sighed. Why couldn't I have had a normal grandfather?  
"Okay so I met this guy who's one of Max's friends and he seemed really nice but he's actually a druggie and he got me into trouble then he got me out of trouble. Oh yeah, and I got punched, TWICE!" I said, tired of having to explain it to various people. Gramps didn't seem to understand. I explained it again, slower and in a bit more detail.  
"Yo! That's wack! It seems to me like you made a good friend there T-man!"  
"What?! The guy does DRUGS!" I told him.  
"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. If he's willing to bail you out of trouble, you might wanna keep him as a homie, homie."

Grandpa made a good point. Maybe I should befriend Ray. He obviously has some troubles, maybe he just needs a friend. He did just move all the way to Japan from China, maybe there's a reason.

I left my train of thoughts and went to try and wash my face, my cheek was starting to bruise.

Later that night, I went onto my computer and went on Facebook. Shit. 15 notifications and four new messages? Someone's popular today. I bet that 18/19 of those are about what happened today. Yep. The only one that isn't is this one from dad saying 'have a good first day!' Ha! That's a laugh! Good first day my ass! Ugh, I even have a message from Hilary. HILARY! I knew I was in for it now.

As I read the six paragraph long message, I noticed something. Hilary was worried about Ray too. I mean, sure, she was having a go at me and saying I'm and idiot ect, but then every so often, she'd be like 'I wonder why he did it' or 'I wish I knew his side of the story.' I considered writing back, but then Hilary would've know I'd read it. And if she knew that, she'd expect me to write about how I'm sorry and that I'll never do it again. It would have to consist of exactly 1000 words and if I ever made a spelling mistake, she make me do it again. I decided I wanted to keep my sanity (and my fingers) so I shut down the computer and went to bed.


End file.
